Like Father, Like Son
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Random meetings between father and son...
1. Like Father, Like Son

**Title:** Like Father, Like Son  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 282  
**Pairing:** Roger + Ace(fatherly stuff), Ace + Luffy(take as you will)  
**Topic:** Curly  
**Type:** OPU  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Yeah, I took one look at that prompt and had to have fun with it.

Ace glared at the man before him. Dark eyes, dark hair, mischievous tone to his features, and a big grin plastered across his stupid face. He was staring at his father, Gol D. Roger. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ace finally asked.

"Just here to see my boy, of course!" Roger said with a laugh.

"...But you're dead." Ace said flatly.

"You look so much like your mother!" Roger said, completely ignoring the statement.

Ace's eyebrow gave a twitch. "Go back to Hell."

"Ha! You even have your mother's attitude...before she warmed up to me, of course." Roger shivered a little, thinking back on the times he first tried to court Rouge. He then looked at Ace and smiled warmly. "But I can see that you look a bit like me as well."

Ace frowned at that statement. "You're saying I look like a curly mustached doofus?"

"Yes." Roger said happily. He then pointed at Ace's face.

"What are you talking about?" Ace's hand unconsciously reached for his own face, as if to wipe away some dirt, only to freeze when he felt something hairy. On his face was a big curly mustache that matched Roger's. "Wh-what the hell is this...!"

Roger laughed as he stroked his own glorious mustache proudly. "We're going to have so much fun! I'll teach you all the best mustache care techniques! Perfect for father son bonding!"

Ace started to scream.

"Wow, you scream like your mother too!"

Later, Luffy lied in bed very confused, normally he'd go to his brother when he had bad dreams. Yet here he was, with Ace clinging to him in his sleep. Whatever he dreamt about must've been truly terrifying.

-The End-

VTM: It had to be done, sorry! XD


	2. Visitation Rights

**Title:** Visitation Rights  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 480  
**Pairing:** None, Roger + Ace (Family bonding)  
**Topic:** None  
**Type:** I don't even know.  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Yeah, a continuation of the story 'Like Father, Like Son'.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ace said with the most irritated look on his face. "WHY? Why the hell are you still here?"

"Hi there, son!" Roger said with a wave. There was a look of excitement as he walked over to the freckled face young man. "Well we had so much fun last time that I decided to visit again!"

"'We'? What's this 'we' bullshit? You made me grow FACIAL HAIR! That's **not** fun! That was disturbing!" Ace looked ready to blow his temper at the invader. The day whole day after that dream he was checking his upper lip for that stupid mustache. The dream before was so damned real, he practically could feel the itchiness. "Get the HELL out of my dreams, you freak!"

"Someone has their mother's freckles!" Roger said in an almost 'sing song' tone, ignoring Ace's demands. He was now right next to him poking the boy's cheek. "You have my eyes and hair though."

Ace shoved Roger away. "Knock that off! Don't touch me! I look nothing like you, you moron!"

"You have my-"

"Don't. Just don't." Ace said as he pointed an accusing finger at the dead pirate king. "No more things popping up on my face, no more talking about how I look like who, just no more! Go away! I **Never** want to see or hear from you ever again."

Roger looked a little hurt by his son's words. "But I never got to meet you when I was alive. Your mother got to meet you at least. I died long before you were born."

Part of Ace wanted to kill the man for saying that, another part of him oddly felt sympathetic. However that feeling was short lived, he shook his head and the feelings of sympathy from his mind. "I don't care! I hate you! If you weren't dead now I would kill you myself!" he poured every bit of malice he had into those words. "Now get the hell out of my dreams and never come back!"

With a bittersweet look on his face Roger faded from existence. Ace was left alone in his own dream, a satisfied smirk tugged at his lips. It didn't last too long though, he soon discovered how lonely and quiet a dream could be. It was almost enough to make him miss Roger. Key word being 'almost'. With a sigh Ace turned to try and see if he can find somewhere else to go.

"Look who has daddy's mustache!"

And just like that Ace once again had the curly monstrosity on his face. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Luffy blinked awake when he heard Ace's sudden scream. He then looked over at the other boy as he sat up and felt his own face frantically. _'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put a caterpillar on his face while he was asleep.'_

-The End-


End file.
